kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Charred
Height: 120 Meters Weight: 150,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Crushing Melee Secondary Attacks: Fusion Laser Primary Weapon: Fusion Laser Secondary Weapon: Erupting Shockwave Energy Style: Meditation Overview: Charred is a massive, unstoppable, living mountain. He is meant to evoke a walking Volcano, with obsidian-like rock and machinery making up his earth shattering form. He puts his dense weight behind every blow, preferring single strikes to complex hand to hand. At a distance he can fire a beam of pure fusion energy from his right eye, pure heat with little force. Charred is a calculating foe, watching enemies and waiting for the right time to charge. Energy System: Charred, to use its Fusion Laser, must stop and charge up the necessary power. Origin: Charred is an Obsidian Golem enhanced with mechanical parts of mysterious origin. He suddenly crashed into a small Alaskan town during the 1950s, as a horde of mutant monsters and alien threats started to plague the Earth. Charred, a benevolent entity, chose to fight the hordes and protect all innocent life-human or otherwise. Charred is a Guardian of all. Ranged Combat: Charred is extremely limited at range with little to offer. Despite this, the Fusion Laser is nothing to scoff at. It is pure heat, burning through almost anything, and has a lasting effect on those susceptible for a time. It also possesses a pin point accuracy, with little room for error or property damage. The one drawback to it is that it eats up most of his energy, and he must stand still to recharge it. His only other ranged ability, his Erupting Shockwave, happens after he channels his energy into his right leg and stomps it down, producing a nasty shockwave. It will knock down any melee range combatants, wrecking the environment around him, and could daze midrange enemies. If they are beyond that, however, the shockwave cannot affect them. It eats up half of his energy reserves. Grappling: Charred is not a very adept grappler, if only due to his lack of hands. However he can pin enemies to the ground with his extremely sharp extremities, and stab through them to pick them up and toss them. If you get caught by Charred, you will be in pain. Melee Combat: Charred is a tank up close. He has very little subtly, choosing to smash enemies into the ground and lay into them with powerful blows, or stab at them with his razor sharp edges. The only thing more powerful than his arm swings are his kicks and stomps, where he puts his full weight into the attack and can send shock-waves from the blow. Charred is extremely durable and strong on top of its massive weight, allowing it to ignore the less powerful strikes while it winds up its own crushing blows. Weaknesses: Charred is very slow and has almost no agility. His range game is also extremely lacking, with a beam that is relatively very small and easy to avoid. If you can keep your distance and tear at him, you will bring the mountain of a machine down in the end. Stats: Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Male kaiju Category:Cyborg